Factories that utilize machines to produce products depend on reliable industrial control systems. Machines can be responsible for building, refining, and testing various objects. The machines themselves may also require regular or sporadic monitoring, maintenance, adjustment, management, testing, and repair. Skilled workers may be allowed to turn off a machine to complete a task or be required to work on the machine as it is running. However, such equipment can expose individuals to dangerous conditions. Those who work directly with machines usually have to wear protective clothing to minimize impact of potential injuries from accidents. In addition, workers need to adapt to the operating environment of the machines. For example, if specific products or machines operate in a low temperature environment, the workers on the production floor have no choice but to endure the cold. This can be uncomfortable or inconvenient for the workers.
Likewise, people working with such equipment can expose manufactured products to contamination. Hair, dirt, oil, and germs from humans may damage certain highly sensitive products. Protective clothing therefore must protect not only the person from injuries, but also the machine from contamination through human contact. Unfortunately, such precautions are not always sufficient to guard against these risks. For example, time and resources are often wasted to discard unrecoverable products in order to maintain quality control standards.
Interface devices provide a safe intermediate link between operators and machines. The employment of interface devices allows people to monitor and control equipment without working in immediate physical proximity of the machines. While interface devices are useful because operators can maintain a distance from the machines for safety and quality concerns, interface devices also enable operators to work on machines without being in their direct view (e.g., machines that are enclosed in a case or that reside in another room). Operators depend on the accuracy, convenience, and ease of use of interface devices. It is therefore beneficial that interface devices be as versatile, efficient, and reliable as possible.